prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Krissy Vaine
| birth_place = Greensboro, North Carolina | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Greensboro, North Carolina | billed = Greensboro, North Carolina | trainer = Jeff Rudd | debut = September, 2000 | retired = }} Kristin Eubanks (January 12, 1981) is an American professional wrestler and valet better known by her ring names Krissy Vaine and Kristin Astara. Career Eubanks started wrestling in May 2003 as Special K. She had already been appearing as a manager since 2000. She was the manager of Ric Converse, who later became AWA Superstars World Champion. Converse, Vaine, Brad Attitude, and Brad Rainz combined to form "The Dynasty" that dominated the CWF Mid Atlanic indy promotion for a year as a Four Horseman like group of heels. She feuded with Jenny Taylor and Amber O'Neal in the CWF. In 2004, she changed her name to "Krissy Vaine" and formed Team Blondage with O'Neal. Eubanks had a few tryouts for World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) on both SmackDown! and Raw but was never signed. Following her tryouts, Eubanks began working for several independent promotions, including the Professional Girl Wrestling Association, Women Extreme Wrestling, Memphis Wrestling, the National Wrestling Alliance and Shimmer Women Athletes. World Wrestling Entertainment In January 2006, she signed a developmental contract with WWE and was assigned to Deep South Wrestling. Eubanks made her first DSW appearance at the March 9, 2006 tapings where she and Kristal Marshall threw T-shirts into the crowd during intermission. Her official debut at the March 16 tapings was in the role of a female referee. She managed Kevin Matthews during his matches. Eubanks made her DSW in-ring debut on the June 22 tapings, where she defeated Tracy Taylor. During the match, the referee ignored pinfalls that Tracy attempted but quickly counted the falls that Eubanks did, as a result Tracy lost. On the June 27 tapings, Eubanks defeated the debuting Shantelle Taylor by grabbing the tights for the win. At the October 12 tapings, Eubanks became the General Manager for DSW. In late 2006 and early 2007, she feuded with Angel Williams, with Angel claiming that Eubanks did something immoral to be appointed General Manager. Eubanks was tired of Williams and made her lose her matches by distractions from other Divas. She then tried to order around the other Divas (such as Nattie Neidhart, Brooke Adams and Shantelle Taylor) to take care of Williams for her. After they refused, she decided to try and make up with Angel. She and Angel then became the Co-General Managers of DSW before DSW shut down. She was then moved to WWE's newest developmental territory, Florida Championship Wrestling. On the September 28, 2007 edition of SmackDown!, Eubanks made her main roster debut as a villainess by attacking Torrie Wilson after Wilson lost a match to Victoria. On the October 5 episode of SmackDown!, Vaine was seen backstage negotiating her first match with General Manager Vickie Guerrero. On October 10, both Eubanks and her boyfriend Ryan O'Reilly left WWE, as the rigorous schedule proved to be too much for them. Return to the independent circuit After a nearly two-year long hiatus from professional following her WWE departure, Eubanks made her return to the wrestling industry on February 2, 2009, where she reunited with Amber O'Neal to reform Team Blondage and defeat Daffney and MsChif in a tag team match. On September 12, 2009, Vaine won her first singles championship by defeating Jayme Jameson to win the NWA Mid-Atlantic Women's Championship. The win made Vaine the first champion in nearly nine years due to the title being vacated and subsequently abandoned on December 2, 2000 by the last champion Leilani Kai. Soon after winning the title, Vaine renamed herself Kristin Astara before losing the title to Jameson on April 10, 2010. She later faced Jameson for the title in three subsequent rematches on May 1, October 30, and November 6, but was defeated each time. In early 2011, Eubanks was signed to perform for MTV2's Lucha Libre USA. She made her debut for the promotion on the March 19 tapings under the ring name Krissy Sealice in an intergender match, where she and Vladamiro defeated Mini Park and ODB. On May 28, Cialis lost in her singles debut to Nikki Corleone. Cialis wrestled her final match for the promotion on August 27, where she and Vladimiro defeated Octagoncito and Pequeno Halloween in a mixed tag team match. On August 4, 2019, Vaine wrestled her first match in 8 years at !BANG! Wrestling against Catalina Garcia. Diva Dirt In August 2009, Eubanks became a blogger for women's wrestling website Diva-Dirt.com. In January 2010, Eubanks launched her own podcast 'The Krissy Vaine Project' at Diva Dirt. In March 2010, Eubanks announced that she was no longer using the name "Krissy Vaine" which she had gone by for eight years. She revealed her new ring name as Kristin Astara. Following her name change she renamed her podcast also, now going by the name 'Kristin & Friends' with the first episode debuting on March 27, 2010. It's also been reported that Eubanks has been signed to Jimmy Hart's new show Wrestlicious for the second season but the second season never went to production. Women of Wrestling In September 2019 Vaine announced on her Instagram account that she had joined Women of Wrestling and later announced she would start appearing during the third season. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Once Upon Astara'' (Swinging neckbreaker) **''Facelift'' (Reverse STO) **''Special Attraction'' (Chokebomb pin) *'Signature moves' **Boston crab **Camel clutch **Roundhouse Kick *'With Amber O'Neal' **''Blonde Bomb'' (Double reverse STO) **''Sparkling Diamond'' (O'Neal goes for a split and Vaine hits with a roundhouse kick to the face of their opponent) *'Managers' **Angel Williams *'Wrestlers managed' **Kevin Matthews Championships and accomplishments *'Women's Extreme Wrestling' **WEW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Amber O'Neal **Manager of the Year (2000) See also *Krissy Vaine's event history External links * Krissy Vaine profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Managers and valets Category:Deep South Wrestling alumni Category:Exodus Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Memphis Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Bluegrass alumni Category:NWA Florida alumni Category:NWA Wildside alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:Southern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:1981 births Category:North Carolina wrestlers Category:2000 debuts Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic alumni Category:National Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:Extreme Air Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Charlotte alumni Category:Ultimate Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Women's Extreme Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Lucha Libre USA alumni Category:Women of Wrestling alumni